


Written in the Song

by HarperJean



Series: The One That Brings Me Back [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/pseuds/HarperJean
Summary: A "deleted scene" from The One That Brings Me Back.





	Written in the Song

#### February 23rd, 2001 - Molly 

It was moments like these that Molly was grateful her parents had moved the old corded phone to her bedroom after buying a new, fancy cordless contraption. She had made a case that she and Jillian liked to talk on the phone while they were doing homework, and it wasn’t like Molly would let herself get distracted. She was the most disciplined student at Blake High School. Of course, Molly didn’t tell them that she wanted the phone in her room so that she could be the first to answer it when she knew Taylor would be calling. They didn’t need to know that this was about a boy.

“Hey!” She said breathlessly, knowing who was on the other end of the line. It was 4:15pm, exactly the time Taylor had said he was going to call this afternoon. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she heard the ringing, and she had leapt from her desk to her bed to scoop up the receiver as quickly as possible. 

“Hi!” Molly could tell Taylor was smiling. There was a renewed sense of youthful joy in his voice ever since he had told her about the break up. Molly hated the fact that she had smiled widely when she read the words “ _Natalie and I called it quits because of the distance, it’s just a little crazy being on opposite coasts, especially when neither of us were...super committed to it anyway_ ,” in Taylor’s last letter, but the reaction had bubbled to the surface before she could even think to control it. 

“What’s up?” She asked stupidly, trying to hide her grin even though she was alone. “Are you recording at all today?”

“Nah, we don’t have anything planned, anyway. I might try to get some writing done. Oh, I did a demo of the song we worked on!” 

“Make Believe?” 

“Is that what we decided to call it?” Taylor asked, chuckling softly. “Yeah, that one. I’ll send it to you when I can.” 

“Cool, I’d love to hear it.” 

“How was your day?” 

Molly was always surprised when the conversation turned back to her. Her days were all pretty much the same. She wasn’t a famous recording artist in the throes of a record label merger trying to get her third album made. She was just a high school student, trying to survive her junior year. Surely her day to day was mundane compared to Taylor’s life. But he always asked. 

“Pretty standard.” 

“It was an A-day, right?” 

“Yeah, it was.” How did he remember that? Molly had block scheduling and she could barely remember which day was which. “So I had theory, AP US history, concert band, and chemistry,” she said with a scowl. 

“You do not like that class,” Taylor laughed, making Molly’s smile return. 

“I really don’t.” 

“Well it’ll be over soon.”

“You say that as if you’ve ever had to take chemistry in your life.” 

“I have taken... _science_ in my life.” 

“Mmmhmm…” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m a dumb home school kid, I know!” 

“I should probably just come to California and tutor you.” 

“In chemistry?” 

“Sure, why not. I hate the class, but I didn’t say I was bad at the subject.” 

Molly’s face reddened at her own comment. She hadn’t even realized how hard they were flirting with each other until after the words had left her mouth. 

“Well, come on then. Although, I’d rather just stick to songwriting.” 

“Yeah, me too. Much more enjoyable.” 

“For sure.” 

“Do you have homework tonight?”

“Of course I do! I always do…” Molly said, annoyed that she couldn’t just stay on the phone all evening with Taylor. She wished that he was with her, in her room, both of them giggling and working on homework and taking breaks to go to Burger King for frozen cokes. They could hold hands as they walked, their skin touching and her mind reeling. Even though it was February, it was warm enough for them to stop and sit on the curb to watch the sun sink down before realizing that they still had homework to finish. Homework. Right…

“Well then I should probably let you go.” 

“I don’t have that much…” 

“I know but I don’t want to distract you.” 

“Too late.” 

Taylor laughed loudly into the phone, and Molly couldn’t help but think about how their conversations were always peppered with laughter. She didn’t want to hang up and work on her stupid essay for English class. She wanted to keep laughing. 

“I’ll send you that demo.” 

“Please!” 

“I will! And um...I’ll call you tomorrow?” 

“Same time?” 

“Same time. I um...I’ll talk to you then.” 

“Okay.” 

“Bye Molly.” 

“Bye Tay.” 

She hung up the phone and sighed. She glanced over at her desk, knowing that she needed to get started on her essay, but her fingertips itched in a way that only rushing downstairs to the piano would fix. Her heart pounded as she flew down the stairs, knowing that Taylor was on the other side of the country, surely doing the same exact thing.


End file.
